jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pola1301/Oczami Szczerbatka
Ten blog opowiada o przygodach Szczerbatka przed poznaniem Czkawki .Wszystko jest opowiadane ze strony Szczerbatka. 1.Zapoznanie. Witajcie, jesten Szczerbatek. Wszyscy mnie zapewne znacie, ale na pewno nie wiecie, co było zanim poznałem Czkawkę, więc wam opowiem. Mieszkałem na wyspie Nocy, której już niema ale o tym puźniej. Wyklułem się pół roku temu i mieszkałem na wyspie Nocy wraz z innymi Nocnymi furiami. Było nas jedno stado. Żyłem tam wraz z moją matką Kaią i starszym bratem Demonem. Oprócz Nocnych furi żyły tu równierz Ponocniki ,Wrzeńce ,Straszliwce i Gronkle.Moja wyspa była nieduża, ale starczyło w niej mejsca dla dość dużej ilości smoków.Na wyspie znajdował się wulkan, ziemia tam była czarna jak smoła dzięki temu mój gatunek dobrze się maskował na tle tej gleby.Smoki na tej wyspie żyły w zgodzie zdarzały się tam małe sprzeczki ale zawsze nie było to nic poważnego.Byłem najmłodszym smokiem na tej wyspie .Smoki, które urodziły się w tym miejscu rzadko się stąd oddalały, ponieważ było tutaj wszystko, co jest potrzebne, aby przeżyć. 2.Piekło na wyspie. Pewnego dnia dowiedziałem się od mamy, że za miesiąc będziemy musieli opuścić wyspę, bo ma wybuchnąć. Zasmuciło mnie, to bo miałem swoje ulubione miejsce w zatoczce, w którym bawiłem się z moim przyjacielem Igim, który był Wrzeńcem. Pewnego ranka, kiedy jeszcze świtało, obudziło mnie, tak, jak resztę stada jakieś trzęsienie.To było trochę dziwne, bo wulkan miał wybuchnąć dopiero za miesiąc. Nagle wyspę ogarnęła smuga dymu. Nagle smoki zaczeły panikować większość zaczeła uciekać ale dym był tak gęsty że smoki zaczeły się dusić .Co gorsza pojawiła się fala tusami która zepchneła wszystkie smoki pod wulkan.Jakby sytacja była za mało beznadziejna to wulkan zaczą wybuchać lavą .Wiele smoków utoneło w lavie albo w wodzie część została zasypana kamieniami a reszta się uduśiła .Nagle skały miały wpaść na mnie . -Szczerbatek uważaj !!!Krzykneła moja mama która mnie odepchneła. -Mamo !Krzyknełem. - Uciekaj!Powiedziała moja mama. Chciałem ją ratować ale znikneła przysypana gruzem. Starałem się ukryć ale panował kopletny chaos.Nagle zatakował mnie Szeptozgon (wróg Szczerbatka). Wtem mój brat rzucił się na niego znikając w dymie potem już nigdy go nie zobaczyłem.Ukryłem się w jaskini i zasnołem kiedy się obudziłem zobaczyłem straszny widok .Wyspa była cała w kurzu i smogu a na ziemi leżały ciała martwych smoków szukałem wśród nich swojego brata ale go tam nie było. Rozpaczony i pełen łez opuściłem swoją rodziną wyspę.Niemogłem tego znieść jednego dnia straciłem dosłownie wszystko dom, stado, rodzinę ,przyjaciół. 3.Początek nowego życia. Leciałem sam. Nigdy jeszcze nie oddalałem się od swojej rodzinnej wyspy, ale, cóż, nie miałem wyboru. Ledwo udało mi się dolecieć na najbliższą wyspę. Była to wyspa pełna smoków, porośnięta zielenią i bardzo piękna, a nazywano ją Smoczą wyspą. Nie miałem sił na nic, ale postanowiłem zapolować. Przedtem nie musiałem, bo smoki polowały stadnie i niczego nikomu nie brakowało. Po paru godzinach złowiłem parę ryb, a potem zasnąłem w cieniu drzew. Kiedy się obudziłem, zobaczyłem Zębacze, które patrzyły się na mnie. -Witajcie czego chcecie?Spytałem. - Co robisz na naszej wyspie? To jest nasz teren! - powiedział jeden ze Zębaczy. -Przepraszam niewiedziałem.Powidziałem . - A tak w ogóle, to co z ciebie za smok? Skrzydła i uszy nietoperza, a oczy jak u kota... - powiedział Zębacz. Poczułem się wtedy obrażony, ale cóż, postanowiłem nic nie mówić . - W ogóle jesteś jakiś dziwny - powiedział Zębacz. Zdziwiło mnie co on do mnie mówił. Najwyraźniej nigdy nie widział Nocnej Furii na oczy.-Wynocha z mojego terenu, odmieńcu - powiedział Zębacz. I już szykował na mnie kolce, gdy nagle pojawił się stary Koszmar Ponocnik. Był jednym ze starszych smoków na wyspie i przy tym mądrzejszych. - Zostawcie tego smoka! - krzyknął Ponocnik.- Krzem, no weź, nie psuj nam zabawy! - powiedział Zębacz.- Wynocha! - krzyknął Krzem, zapalając się przy tym.Zębacze uciekły, a smok podszedł do mnie.- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał Krzem.- Nie - odpowiedziałem.- Radzę ci, żebyś wrócił na swoją wyspę - powiedział Krzem. - Ale ja już nie mam gdzie wracać... - powiedziałem.- Przykro mi... - powiedział Krzem. -Dzięki za pomoc.Powiedziałem.* - Nie masz za co dziękować, miałeś farta i tyle - Powiedział Krzem. Krzem odszedł, znikając w zaroślach. Bardzo zdziwił mnie ten smok, ale cóż, jestem dopiero pierwszy dzień na tej wyspie. Zaczęło się ściemniać, więc poszedłem spać. Kiedy się obudziłem, wyspa wyglądała jeszcze piękniej, niż wczoraj. Byłem głodny, więc poszedłem na coś zapolować. Kiedy tylko zjadłem swoje śniadanie, udałem się na zwiedzanie wyspy. Czekał mnie cały dzień zwiedzania, więc od razu wyruszyłem. Po godzinie postanowiłem zrobić sobie małą drzemkę, gdy nagle zza krzaków coś wyskoczyło. Był to Straszliwiec, nie znałem go dobrze, ale już wiedziałem, że się zaprzyjaźnimy. - Hejka jestem Lami ,a ty? - powiedział Straszliwiec. - Ja jestem Szczerbatek - odpowiedziałem. -Cóż, tak się po prostu nazywam - powiedziałem. -Nie pamiętam cię. Pewnie jesteś tu nowy - powiedział Lami. -Tak - odpowiedziałem. -To świetnie! Oprowadzę cię po wyspie - powiedział Lami. -No co tak stoisz? Chodź! - powiedział Lami. Poszedłem za Lamim zwiedzać wyspę. -A tak w ogóle, to skąd jesteś? - spytał Lami. -Z wyspy Nocy.Odpowiedziałem. -Nie byłem tam, muszę kiedyś tam wpaść - powiedział Lami. Nagle nastała cisza. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale Lami mnie uciszył. -Cicho, jeśli Szeptozgony nas usłyszą, to będzie po nas - wyszeptał Lami. Szeptozgony znęcały się nad Gronklem. Nie wiadomo o co poszło, ale nie było wesoło. Nagle zauważyłem wśród nich tego, który był na mojej wyspie. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, poleciałem prosto w jego stronę, strzelając plazmą. Zaczęliśmy walczyć, a zanim jego koledzy zdążyli mu pomóc, zdążyłem go ugryźć w ogon. -To za mojego brata! - powiedziałem. Nagle jego koledzy rzucili się na mnie. Walczyłem, ile miałem sił, ale co ja wtedy mogłem? Byłem dwa razy mniejszy niż teraz. Nie wiem, jak by to się skończyło, gdyby w porę nie przyszedł Krzem. -Wynocha mi stąd! - zaryczał. Szeptozgony szybko uciekły do tuneli. -Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby samemu pchać się na grupę Szeptozgonów?! - powiedział Krzem. -No bo tam był smok, przez którego zginął mój brat! - powiedziałem. -No dobrze, ale czemu pchałeś się na całą grupę? Nie mogłeś zaczekać, czy coś? - powiedział Krzem - Chyba tej młodzieży nigdy nie zrozumiem. -Wow, jesteś bardzo odważny! Sam walczyłeś z grupą Szeptozgonów! - powiedział Lami. -Dzięki - odpowiedziałem. -Nie jesteś odważny, po prostu wykazałeś się czystą głupotą - powiedział Krzem - Czy wy, młodzi nie możecie wreszcie zrozumieć, że bójka to nie zawsze najlepsze rozwiązanie? -Ściemnia się, lepiej chodźmy poszukać jakiegoś miejsca do spania - powiedział Lemi. -Skoro tak, to chodźcie za mną - powiedział Krzem. Zaprowadził nas w miejsce, gdzie było pełno różnych smoków. To było ich legowisko. -Zostańcie tu, ja idę do siebie - powiedział Krzem. -Hej, a Krzem zawsze taki jest? - zapytałem. -Wiem zrzęda, lubi się rządzić, ale spoko gościu - powiedział Lemi - Kiedyś był inny, ale któregoś dnia coś się stało i od tamtej pory jest, jaki jest. Wszystkie smoki poszły spać, jednak ja nie miałem na to ochoty. Postanowiłem polecieć na moją wyspę, by sprawdzić, czy ktoś tam żyje. Kiedy tam przyleciałem, wyspa była znacznie mniejsza i nic tam nie było. Zasmuciło mnie to, że nic tam nie znalazłem. Potem wróciłem na Smoczą wyspę, kiedy większość smoków się budziła. Wracałem na swoją wyspę często, jednak kiedy tam wracałem wyspa stawała się coraz mniejsza, aż zniknęła. 4.Spotaknie ze śmiercią. W końcu się pogodziłem że niemam domu puki co mieszkałem jednak na Smoczej wyspie a życie tam było nawet ciekawe. Pewnego wieczoru zauwarzyłem że większości smoków niema na Smoczej wyspie .Zauwarzyłem paru znajomych którzy lecieli w stronę wyspy której jak do tej pory nieznałem. Nazywali ją Berk niewiem z skąd się wzieła ale postanowiłem lecieć z nimi. Kiedy dolecieliśmy zobaczyłem bardzo dziwne istoty niepodobne to rzadnego zwierzęcia.Niemieli śierści a jeśli już to na głowie za to noślili dziwne stroje .Ciągle coś mówili wymachiwali jakimiś kijami z metalu i motykami.Mówli na nie ludzie a tą grupę zwali wikingami. Wikingowie walczyli z nami ja właściwie stałem w odali i się tylko przyglądałem. Na pierwszy rzut oka walka z nimi była nawet łatwa ale tak naprawdę nie było rzartów.Koledzy mi opowiadali że ich przywódca oderwał głowę w dzieciństwie jakiemuś smokowi ale jakiemu to niewiem.Zaś ten bez nogi i ręki ma bardzo smaczne kąńczyny ja tam niewiem nie jadłem ludzkiego mięsa.Bardzo przeraźił mnie ten gatunek ale jednocześnie mnie zaciekawił .Chciałem pomóc innym smokom ale Krzem mnie powstrzymał. -Stój ty lepiej tylko patrz.Powiedział Krzem. Więc stałem.Kiedy walka się skączyła smoki wzieły ludzkie jedzene i zwierzęta i poleciały.Ale nie w stronę smoczej wyspy tylko w stronę Smoczej wyspy tylko strony jakieś innej. Zdziwiło mnie to że rzaden smok nietkną nawet kęsa tego co zdobył ale cóż lecieliśmy dalej. Kiedy dolecieliśmy do ogromnej jaskini smoki ucichły i nawet nie ważyły się odezwać .Karzdy z nich podlatywał do dziury i wrzucał tam to co zdobył.Nagle z tej dziury wyłonił się straszny smok miał wielki łeb i sześć oczu z obu stron głowy.Był największym i chyba najbrzydszym smokiem jakiego widziałem. Jeśli jemu coś nie przypasowało to zjadał smoka .Nagle smok spojrzał na mnie. -Prosze proszę jak me oczy dawno widziały Nocną furię,masz może coś dla mnie?Zapytał. -On nic dla ciebie niema daj jemu spokój.Powiedział Krzem. -A któż to raczył nas odwiedzić Krzem pamietaj że masz u mnie swój dług.Powiedział. -Swój dług dawno już spłaciłem z nadwyszką i ty niepowinieneś tak mówić.Powiedział Krzem. -A no tak ale pamiętaj że gdyby nie ja to byś teraz był ozdobą nad kominkiem w domu wikinga.Powiedział. -Wolał bym to niż ci służyć.Powiedzial Krzem. -Ach tak.Powiedział. Nagle potwór sie wściekł i prawie by wyszedł ze swej dzury,wtem większość smoków odleciała. -Krzem co to było i oco chodzi z tym długiem?Spytałem. -Jesteś tu nowy więc powinieneś wiedzieć.Powiedział Krzem. -Ten smok którego widziałeś to Czerwona Śmierć największy i najstraszniejszy smok jaki jest,widzisz każdy smok który pochodzi z Smoczej wyspiy musi zapłacić za to że może tu przebywać a jeśli nie zapłaci za to to zostanie zjedzony. -To niemożna zmienić wyspy ?Zapytałałem. -Czerwona śmierć wszędzie ma swojich szpigów i jeśli zbyt duża ilość smoków sie zbuntuje wtedy Czerwona śmierć wyjdzie ze swojego leża i pozabija wszystkich. -A czemu mnie broniłeś przecierz niejestem ze Smoczej wyspy?Zapytałem. -Dlatego bo niechce żeby żaden inny smok przechodził tego co ja.Powiedział Krzem. -Ale o co chodzi z tym długiem ?Zapytałem. -Za dużo już wiesz lepiej żebyś nie wiedział.Powiedział Krzem. Krzem odleciał a ja przez następny dzień zastanawiałem się o co chodzi. Ilekroć pytałem Krzema o co chodzi kończyło się awanturą wię postanowiłem na chwilę odpuścić. Dość często ścigałem się z mojimi znajomymi wokół wyspy aż pewnego dnia zajrzałem na Berk.Zauwarzyłem że znowu smoki i ludzie ze sobą walczą ale tym razem nie chodziło o jedzenie poszło o coś powarzniejszego niewiem o co.Zauważyłem że smoki a konkretnie Ponocnik i Zembiróg atakowali ich .Nagle kobieta była w półapce została zepchnięta przez smoka i spadła z dość wysokiego klifu.Zauwarzyłem że smoki odleciały a wiking zaczą płakać zaraz doniego podbiegł chłopiec potem już więcej nic już nie widziałem bo wiking spojrzał w moją stronę i musiałem uciekać.Potem zaczełem się zastanawiać kto tu naprawdę jest potworem oni czy my? Bardzo to mną wstrząsneło ale nic wtedy nimogłem zrobić. Mineło troche czasu od kiedy zamieszkałem na Smoczej wyspie i w końcu nadszedł czas kiedy mogłem pomóc innym smokom w atakowaniu wioski. Polecieliśmy wieczorem najpierw siadłem na skale i czekałem na rozwinięcie akcji .Nagle zauwarzyłem że Zembacze potrzebują pomocy więc zniszczyłem pare katapult nim się zoriętowałem wikingowie zaczeli uciekać .Kiedy zatakowałem poraz drugi pare domów stało w płomieniach .Przyznaje że nawet spodobało mi się niszczenie wioski i atakowanie ze nienacka ale cóż byłem wtedy młody.Miałem pozabijać wikingów ale ilekroć się za to zabierałem przypominał mi się ten momęt z tą kobietą i po prostu niemogłem. Kiedy wróciłem na wyspe zobaczyłem Krzema w fatalnym stanie. -Krzem kto ci to zrobił ?Zapytałem . -Smoki Czerwonej śmierci .Poweidział Krzem. -Co?Zdziwiłem się . Tego już za wiele chciałem tam lecieć ale Krzem mnie powtrzymał. -Słuchaj wtedy kiedy pytałeś się o ten dług to tak naprawdę niechciałem ci nic mówić.Powiedział Krzem. -Byłem wtedy młody w podobnym wieku co ty i miałem rodzęństwo.Powiedział Krzem. -Kiedy napadliśmy na wioskę wikingów wszyscy poza mną zostali zabici ale to nie byli tylko wikingowie smoki Czerwonej śmierci też tam były i to one się przyczyniły.Powiedział Krzem. -Sam wolałbym zginąć ale los chciał inaczej.Powiedział Krzem. Kiedy Krzem skączył opowiadać usłyszałem coś w zaroślach poszłem to sprawdzić kiedy wróciłem Krzema już nie było. Przeszukałem całą wyspę oraz pobliskie ale na prużno nigdy puźniej nie widziałem Krzema. 4.Nowy przyjaciel. Lata mijały już dawno się pogodziłem że niema Krzema .Był zwykły dzień jednak nieprzypuszczałem że ten dzień zmieni całe moje życie. Ścigałem się z przyjaciółmi chociarz wiedziałem że i tak wygram bo przecierz jestem najszybszym smokiem na wyspie to bardzo lubiłem się z nimi ścigać. Przyjaciele po wyścigu namuwili mnie bym poleciał z nimi napaść na Berk.Zgodziłem się. Tego wieczoru byłem w sztytowej formie poruszałem się jak błyskawica po nocnym niebie nikt mnie niewidział .Błyskawicznie niszczyłem pułapki nie zwracałem uwagi co się działo na dole.Nagle wyleciała na mnie sieć ,leciała tak z olbrzymią prędkością że gdy trafiła w ogon poczułem straszny ból.Nagle straciłem równowagę i spadłem gdzieś daleko spadłem na pare drzew po czym straciłem przytomność. Niewiem ile spałem ale na pewno troche czasu mineło nim się obudziłem.Gdy się obudziłem ledwo mogłem się ruszyć przez tę sieć ,nagle coś usłyszałem był to wiking wyglądał inaczej niż inni.Był chudy ,wątły i wogle ciamajdowaty. Wyją nóż i chciał mnie zabić spojrzałem na niego z przerażeniem przez chwilę myślałem że to mój koniec.A jednak nie wiking rozetną sieć wtem się uwolniłem zatakowałem go jednak kiedy na niego spojrzałem wydał mi się znajomy.Przypomniało mi się że to był to ten chłopiec co stracił matkę .Wtedy po prostu niemogłem go zabić.Darowałem mu życie .Zaryczałem tylko na niego i uciekłem. Wpadłem do kruczego urwiska przez te wydarzenia kompletnie zapomniałem o bólu ogona .Kiedy odpoczełem chciałem odlecieć ale kiedy tylko próbowałem to traciłem równowagę.Nagle spojrzałem na ogon zoriętowałem się że niemam płetwy .Przeżyłem szok myślałem wtedy że już nigdy nie będę mugł latać.Mimo wszystko próbowałem się z tąd wydostać.Nagle usłyszałem coś był to ten wiking któremu darowałem życie.Spojrzałem na niego a on uciekł.Za drugim razem jak go spotkałem przyszedł z tarczą i sztyletem no i przyniósł rybę.Nieufałem mu zbytnio wię zmusiłem go żeby pozbył się broni podał mi rybę i nazwał mnie Szczerbatek najwyraźniej zgadł, szybko mu ją zabrałem w sumie niby byłem głodny ale niemogłem patrzeć na tego chudzielca więc dałem mu kawałek.Najwyraźniej nie był nauczony dobrych manier wię pokazałem mu jak się je rybę.Potem patrzyłem jak rysuję moją twarz i wpadłem na pomysł. Skoro chce się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić to musi nauczyć się jak mnie traktować.Zrobiłem rysunek pokazałem jemu jak należy podchodzić do smoka.W nagrodę pozwoliłem mu się dotknąć ale nie ufałem mu w pełni więc zaraz się odsunołem.Następnego dnia Czkawka przyniósł mi prezęt kosz pełen ryb ale chyba miał być to niesmaczny żart bo w tym koszyku był węgorz.Straszne i jeśli to miał być żart to był okropny.Dobrze że go wyrzucił zaraz potem zajełem się zajadanimem tych pyszności.Nagle coś poczułem jakby coś na ogonie spojrzałem a tam była płetwa w miejcu gdzie ponać ją straciłem .Postanowiłem wylecieć z tąd jednak ten wiking trzymał się nadal ogona,więc go wyrzuiłem nim się obejrzałem wylądowałem w jeziorze. Dni mijały dzięki Czkawce mogłem latać ale tylko z nim.Musiałem uczyć sie wszystkiego od początku.Niebyło tak źle przyokazji dowiedziałem się gdzie jest miejsce ze smoczymiętką fajnie tam jest musze tam kiedyś znów wpaść.W sumie do wikinga na grzbiecie można się przyzwyczajić tylko wszystko trzeba mu pokazać.Pewnego dna nawet zabrał mnie do wioski pierwszy raz byłem tam bo wcześniej widziałem ją tylko z nieba.On tam czegoś szukał bo przywiązał się niewiadomo po co do siodła .Pewnego dnia lataliśmy nad morzem omal mnie nie zabił walnełem go pare razy uchem żeby troche uwarzał .Dobrze że mnie uspokoił bo bym wpadł do morza wraz z nim. 5. Ponowne spotkanie ze śmiercią. Pewnego dnia Czkawka przyszedł do mnie z koszem jedzenia i paroma rzeczami mówił coś że lecimy na wakaje. Nagle pojawiła się jakaś dziewczyna nazywała się Astrid nieufałem jej troche bo chciała mnie zatakować. Czkawka wsiadł na mnie i zabraliśmy ją na drzewo .On jej coś tłumaczył że niejestem groźny .Kazał mi wylądować ale ja chciałem jej dać nauczkę i zabrałem ją na mały lot.Po chwili przeprosiła mnie wtedy zwolniłem tempo i pokazałem im widok z góry przez chwilę było miło gdy nagle coś usłyszałem no tak Czerwona śmierć wzywała smoki wtedy postanowiłem im pokazać smocze leże.Lecieliśmy wśród innych smoków musiałem uwarzać żeby nie rzucać się w oczy. Wiedziałem że prędzej czy puźnej bendę musiał im to pokazać więc postanwiłem im pokazać tą bestię teraz.Wlecieliśmy do smoczego leża i ukryliśmy się za skałą.Nagle nadleciał gronkiel z niedojedzoną rybą już miał odlecieć gdy nagle Czerwona śmierć go zjadła.Za mało jej dał dlatego został zjedzony.Nagle bestia spojrzała na nas. -No prosze któż nas tu zaszczycił we własnej osobie Nocna furia.Wybacz ale musze cię zjeść.Powiedziała Czerwona śmierć. I już miała to zrobić na całe szczęście udało się nam uciec wraz z innymi smokami.Czkawka i Astrid byli zaskoczeni tym co tam widzieli .Mówili o czymś jakimś smoczym szkoleniu i jeszcze o czymś. Następnego dnia leżałem sobie w kruczym urwisku jak zwykle czekając na Czkawkę.Nagle usłyszałem że potrzebuje pomocy.Wydostałem się z Kruczego urwiska i pobiegłem ile sił w nogach w strone jego wioski.Kiedy dobiegłem zobaczyłem zamieszanie na arenie i Czkawkę walczącego z Koszmarem ponocnikiem.Szybko go pokonałem ale przestraszyła mnie ta cała sytuacja zaczełem atakować wikngów i już rzuciłem się na największego gdy Czkawka mnie powtrzymał okazało się że to był jego ojciec.Ale mi wtedy było głupio.Przestałem się bronić tak jak Czkawka nie prosił związali mnie i zakuli w dyby .Chłopak próbował mnie bronić ale nic to nie pomogło.Potem obudziełem się na statku. Widziałem wtedy Czkawkę stojącego na klifie a potem już go niebyło.Chciałem się uwolnić a jak ale te dyby były solidne.Zaczełem nasłóchiwać słyszałem Czerwoną śmierć .Zauwarzyłem że płyniemy w stronę leża.Kiedy dopłyneliśmy wikngowie zrobili kapultami dziure w górze.Wszystkie smoki wyleciały a raczej prawie wszystkie. 6.Bitwa i zakączenie. Została Czerwona śmierć która wyszła z tej swojej dziury była większa niż przypuszczałem.Była wściekła niszczyła wszystko swojim ogniem podpaliła statki i nawet katapulty niedawały jej rady.Zaczełem tonąć gdy nagle nadleciał Czkawka z innymi smokami .Zaskoczył mnie namówił innych wikingów by latali na smokach.Chciał mnie uwolnić ale te dyby za nic nie chciały się otworzyć on też więc zaczą tonąć.Nagle nadpłyną Stoik który otworzył te piekielne dyby .Wydostałem się na zewnątrz.Czkawka szybko wsiadł na mnie i zaczeliśmy działać. Co się wtedy działo.Bliźniki wkurzały bestie niźle im to szło. Astrid jak na pierwszy raz dobrze latała na smoku.Hakokieł dał się ogłuszyć i zrzucił Sączysmarka na Czerwoną śmierć.Ale wszyscy dawali sobie rade. Ja ostrzeliwałem bestie plazmą. -O i znów się widzimy.Powiedziała Czerwona śmierć. -Mam nadzieje że nigdy więcej.Powiedziałem. -Czemu trzymasz z tymi ludzmi przecierz oni są nieobliczalni słabi i nędzni.Powiedziała Czerwona śmierć. -Może ale są więcej warci niż myślisz.Powiedziałem. Strzeliłem plazmą bestia poderwała się niewidziałem że to coś jest jeszcze w stanie latać.Polecieliśmy w samą górę teraz wystarczył mały błąd by akcja się niepowiodła.Walczyliśmy tak jeszcze z dłuszą chwilę gdy nagle postsnowiłem z Czkawką zaryzykować śmierć była tuż za nami .Wtem mój ogon zaczą płonąć wiedzieliśmy że niemamy wiele czasu. Wtem obróciłem się w stronę śmierci i strzeliłem w nią plazmą.Śmierć zaczeła spalać się od środka.Nim się obejrzałem spadaliśmy w dół mój ogon był już zniszcziny przykryłem chłopaka skrzydłami by chociarz on przeżył. Kiedy się obudziłem Czerwona śmierć nieżyła a wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie jakby zobaczyli ducha.Nagle ojciec Czkawki podszedł do mnie odsłoniłem skrzydła chłopak żył można by powiedzieć że był cały i zdrowy ale tak nie było. Niemiał nogi.Współczułem mu w końca ja niemiałem ogona.Pyskacz zrobił mi potem nowy podobnie jak Czkawce noge.Kiedy się obudził był w letkim szoku zdziwił się że tu taj jestem w jego domu.Pomogłem mu wstać .Nieźle się dobraliśmy on stracił noge a ja ogon.Kiedy wyszliśmy na zewnątrz zobaczyliśmy smoków i wikingów razem.I tym razem nie walczących ze sobą.Wszyscy wokół byli zadowoleni. Smoki i ludzie żyją w zgodzie no kto by pomyślał ale tak było i do dziś jest.Po tych wydarzeniach spotakło nas jeszcze wiele przygód ale o tym opowiem wam kiedy ińdziej bo teraz musze lecieć na wyścig. KONIEC. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach